Poor Innocent Iceland
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: little!Iceland is hearing things in the middle of the night coming from Norway's room...yes it's what you think. Iceland's POV.


**Author's Note:**

little!Iceland's POV 3 so cute~ENJOY

* * *

I'm very scared. I'm worried about the sounds I hear in the middle of the night.

It's been happening for a while now, sometimes every night. Since I am so young, I am being taken care of Norway, but I call him Brother. Sometimes he smiles when I call him that. Occasionally, a person named Denmark comes over and talks to Brother about things I don't understand. I usually just ignore them, but sometimes I hear them talking about my brother Greenland. Nobody takes care of him right now, so they are discussing about who should keep him.

I'm writing this at night by candlelight, because I'm too afraid to go back to sleep. I'm going to stay awake and find out what's happening.

What usually happens is that I hear the front door open and close rather loudly (obviously they are not very careful about being quiet), and harsh footsteps leading down the hall. If my ears don't deceive me, they lead to Brother's bedroom every time this happens. There's usually rummaging about, and then the worst part comes. I _hear_ Brother.

The first time I thought it was just a nightmare, but it kept happening, so I decided otherwise. It's weird. It starts out quiet, then gets rapidly louder and then it comes to an abrupt stop. There's lots of heavy breathing too. Sometimes it gets to the point when I hear Brother screaming. I think someone is trying to hurt brother in his sleep.

Last night, I peeked outside after the noise stopped, and I saw someone leaving. It was Denmark. What was he doing at our house in the middle of the night? Then, I knew exactly what was happening. Denmark must be breaking into our house every night to steal things and beat up Brother in his sleep. Probably because he knows he can't beat him in a real fight. Now I understand why Brother is so frustrated with him so often. He's mean.

The noises are starting again so I'm going to stop here. I'll tell Brother about it tomorrow. I'll finish later.  
~Iceland

------

I consulted Brother at breakfast today. Rather than simply talking of the events, I'll record what happened for evidence.

Today was just like any morning; Brother woke me up and made breakfast. Brother looked emotionless as ever, and didn't show any signs of trauma. He only took longer to sit down which was confusing. Everything was going perfectly fine until Denmark came over. I glared at him when he wasn't looking. He and Brother talked about Greenland again for a little bit before Brother went to start some coffee. Denmark smiled at me.

"Hey, Ice!" he said cheerily, patting my shoulder. "Don't touch me," I retorted, frowning. He laughed again. That _Fjanndin._ He picked me up. "Haha, you're so cute~!" I couldn't reach him, so I just flailed around. "Put me down this instant!" He obeyed eventually and now I was really upset.

"I know what you're doing to Brother," I said with a glare I imitated from Brother. Denmark looked at me kind of quizzically. "How do you know about things like that-"

"I watch the television," I interrupted. Denmark looked aghast at this. What was wrong with watching a show about robberies? Or murders? I don't understand him. Brother returned, holding his coffee and I smiled at him, not Denmark.

"Your kids' pretty cute Norge! Almost as cute as you~!" Denmark teased. Brother glared; or maybe it was a pout. I couldn't tell. Denmark leaned over to tell Brother something secret. I'm a very good listener (and a light sleeper mind you), and I could barely make out what they were saying.

"Hey Norge, I think you need to have a talk with Ice about the birds and the bees,"

"Nonsense. He does not know of such vile things," Brother whispers hastily. Robberies aren't vile. Its violence that's no good. And it's unfair to attack someone in their sleep! I don't understand what this has to do with birds and bees either. Not many of either of those things live near me.

"Okay, but he said-"

"Iceland. What are you going on about?" Brother looks angry.

"I'm hearing things in the middle of the night, Brother. It's Denmark." I pause here because Denmark is smirking like he was right about something and Brother looks worried. "He's robbing the house in the middle the night. I hear and I _saw_. And then he hurts you in your sleep, see? You have bite marks on your neck! He's a vampire just like in your stories!" I laugh in my mind that Brother is going to get Denmark. But instead, Denmark bursts out laughing. I don't get it. Didn't he just get caught? Brother hits Denmark in the arm.

"You pervert," he reprimands. Pervert must mean something to do with being evil or something. "I apologize for disturbing your slumber. It _will not_ happen again," Brother says, glaring. I can tell he's mad; he's going to hurt Denmark. No one hurts my Brother! Denmark is pouting, but he must be sad he can't rob our house again.

-----

But I'm still confused. What do birds and bees have to do with robberies? I think I heard France talking about it to another country…Canada, I think. Maybe I'll ask him someday. At least I can sleep peacefully now…but not very often, I hear someone leaving and coming back several hours later…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

LOL you get the reference right? Iceland is referring to...well fill in the blanks. I know i made him sort of OOC and a shota, but I see him as a shota as a child then this scarred him enough to make him lose most of his emotions. Sorry if it sucked. I thought this came out fairly well, so I would absoulutely LOVE some reviews because I'm not getting many right now. If you're a DenNor fan, REVIEW. NAO.


End file.
